bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lead Bloon
The Lead Bloon is a unique Bloon that was introduced in BTD2. Lead Bloons have also been featured in every subsequent BTD game. Having a unique ability, Lead Bloons are immune to sharp projectiles and the Super Monkey's Laser Vision, since they're made of metal. They move at the speed of red bloons and M.O.A.Bs. Being the only metallic Bloon in the BTD series, Lead Bloons are very easy to tell apart from other Bloons. Popping a Lead Bloon and its descendants rewards a total of 19 or 23 Money. They first appear on round 28 in BTD5. They contain 2 Black Bloons. General Strategies As the description says, it is quite easy to kill leads as long as your strategy is not based off "sharp" towers. Try to include a few explosive or "slow down" towers. Leads are mainly dangerous because of their special ability and of the abilities of their children and grandchildren. The blacks are immune to most of the explosions popping the leads whereas the pinks are fast enough to avoid most attacks. Speed This bloon moves as slow as a red bloon and a M.O.A.B in Bloons Tower Defense 4 . However, despite the fact that it's slow, it's still faster than a B.F.B, since the BFB is slower than a red bloon. Trivia *Due to Lead Bloons being introduced in BTD2 and appearing in every subsequent game, players can no longer pass the game with only Road Spikes or Dart Monkeys. However, this is possible in BTD4 or BTD5 given that the player has the Explosive Darts premium upgrade or the Juggernaut upgrade in BTD5. *It is possible to beat Park Path on Hard in BTD5 with Dart Monkeys only (Daily Challenge #77) That's because Juggernaut can pop lead. *Pineapples can pop lead bloons with proper timing. *The Super Monkey's Laser Vision upgrade cannot pop lead bloons even though they're not sharp. This is because the bloons are made of metal and metal reflects light. *The TV show Mythbusters created a real lead balloon, and despite common assumption, it's biggest problem was not it's weight. The lead was so fragile that it tore during inflation. They also built aluminum bloons, which apart from being an odd shape, worked perfectly well. *It is the only bloon to resist physical attacks not by using hit points. It takes one non-physical hit to pop. *It is unaffected by Tornado Attacks since they're too heavy. *In the iOS version, Super Monkey Laser Vision can pop lead bloons. *If you want all of your towers within a radius to all be able to pop Lead Bloons, you can need to upgrade your Monkey Village to Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *If you make a lot of Super Monkeys with the upgrade Laser Vision and there is a lead bloon, it will sound like there is a background noise that has a very high pitch. More lead bloons=longer noise (ting ting ting and more tings). *The Monkey Apprentice's Tempest Tornado can pop Lead Bloons but can't blow them away Hjhjkhjkhjkhjk.jpg|Lead bloon description Lead Bloon.png|Lead bloon Regen-Lead-Zebra-Rainbow.png|Regrowth Lead Bloon Black.png|Lead bloon child *Sniper Monkeys can pop leads with their (lead) bullets, even though bullets are sharp. *A Dartling Gun with the Laser Cannon cannot pop leads but a Ray of Doom can. Maybe thats because Ray of Doom is a lot more powerful. *The Lead Bloon, along with the Z.O.M.G., is the only Bloon that does not have a parent. *Because of its immunity to sharpness, a single Lead Bloon can go through a fully grown Bloonberry Bush completely unharmed. *A Sniper Monkey with the Point Five Oh upgrade can pop an entire Lead bloon since it can pop up to 7 layers. *The Robo Monkey's dart can strangely pop Lead Bloons. This is might be because they got shot at such a high velocity that it can rip right thorugh the lead layer. *In Daily Challenge #99, all towers upgrades that allow them to pop lead bloons are disabled. To pop leads, you need a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *All towers except Banana Farm have a non-premium upgrade that allows them to pop lead bloons. *Only darts that contain bloontonium can pop leads, such as a Dartling Gun with depleted bloontoniom darts, or a Robo Monkey. *The lead bloon is affected by a bomb tower's bombs, but spawns bloons that are immune to it. Links You may be also interested in Upgrades needed to pop certain types of bloons to see what can pop Lead Bloons. Category:Bloon Types Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 2